Separadas: Esmeralda e Tzipporah  O Crossover
by Helena Bueno
Summary: A continuação feita para a competição da pinkwink123. Se você ainda não viu o vídeo dela, é melhor você ver! Link no começo da história.


MUDANÇAS:

+Tuya não é uma rainha!Ela é só uma mulher muito rica buscando influência.

+Frollo não irá aparecer depois da separação!Ele não está na minha estória.

OBS 1: Os panos são pedaços separados da coberta delas quando eram pequenas. Ele foi rasgado e divido entre as duas, já que elas eram de uma família pobre. Cada uma só ficou com isso depois de bebê.

OBS 2: Isso pode parecer extremamente confuso porque foi feito para ser um vídeo. Eu postei aqui para mostrar o meu trabalho para pinkwink123.

DETALHES: A estória se passa na Ásia, no século 16.

SINOPSE:

watch?v=y0jfOiS8_l8

CONTINUAÇÃO

Esmeralda passou pela cozinha repleta de fumaça cinza, como lhe foi mandado. Logo que ela se desfaleceu, ela enxergou uma forma feminina se encolhendo contra a parede e um chicote voando sobre ela. O homem a frente dela, insensível a sua dor. Esmeralda ficou vendo o chicote descer e subir várias vezes. Um momento passa e a forma feminina se estica no chão para pegar algo. Era a escrava. A mesma da festa. Esmeralda olhou espantada para ela. Ela estava repleta de cortes pelo rosto todo e mesmo assim não chorava nem gemia. Tudo que fazia era ter o olhar fixo em uma coisa. No pano caído no chão. Esticava a mão para poder pegar ele. O homem dessa vez a chicoteou no braço e ela o encolheu com a dor. Por alguma razão, o braço de Esmeralda ficou com uma breve coceira naquele momento.

E só aí o homem percebeu-a, como se uma força o tivesse feito se virar de costas. Uma presença de uma força que poderia ser notada, mas não assimilada. Deixou a escrava de lado e foi atender a cigana. A escrava aproveitou a chance, pegou o pano, voltou para a escuridão.

- Olá minha querida! O que vai querer?

- Nada de mais. Somente...

A conversa foi como a de sempre. Esmeralda conseguiu o que veio buscar e depois voltou para o salão, onde todos os ricos se fartavam. Tuya chamou ela para a mesa junto com o príncipe. Disse que o príncipe ficou fascinado com sua dança e queria que ela o fizesse companhia pelo resto da noite e Esmeralda aceitou. O príncipe era um pouco tímido e de vez em quando fez uma piada. Esmeralda sempre respondeu com um sorriso.

Elas se encontraram diversas vezes sem saberem que eram irmãs. Esmeralda descobriu que ela nunca chegou a conhecer os pais.

- Isso não é uma marca comum. É uma marca dada somente para irmãos gêmeos, para lembrar que a alma deles está sempre dividida. – Tuya uma vez disse para ela para explicar a marca de um infinito incompleto que tinha no seu tornozelo direito.

Esmeralda viu a marca no tornozelo, o infinito quebrado, na Tzipporah e depois viu o pano, exatamente o mesmo e rasgado na ponta, que ela tinha no pescoço. Perguntou onde ela tinha conseguido aquele pano.

- Eu tenho ele desde que me lembro. É o único pertence meu.

No mesmo momento ela pega o pano dela e mostra para ela, espantada e desejou uma boa reação da irmã.

- Não pode ser... – disse perplexa.

- Mas você ainda vai se casar com ele, não é? – continuou.

Moises disse para Tuya que as coisas não estavam dando muito certo com Esmeralda. Não era recíproco. Tuya disse para Moises que talvez ele devesse dar um presente para ela. Ensinou ele que as mulheres gostavam de presentes para mostrar o quanto se importa com elas.

Moises propôs casamento para ela. Esmeralda falou para o Moises que ela só ficaria feliz quando ele liberta-se a irmã. Moises pensou em libertar Tzipporah, mas seu irmão disse que era para ele fingir que iria libertar Tzipporah e simplesmente transferi-la para uma prisão. Primeiro, seria dito para Esmeralda que nunca mais poderia ver sua irmã novamente, porque o palácio não poderia aceitar uma mulher que tratou com tanto desrespeito o príncipe. Assim foi feito e Esmeralda, com tristeza, aceitou.

Esmeralda contou as boas noticias pra sua irmã. Tzipporah ficou feliz, mas um pouco suspeitosa das boas intenções do príncipe. Esmeralda visitou Tzipporah logo no dia em que ela foi transferida e viu os guardas pegando ela e levando pra uma prisão.

Ela então foi à prisão na surdina para ajudar Tzipporah a escapar, mas a irmã, magoada, achou que a culpa fosse dela, de que ela fez falsas promessas pra ela depois de tantos anos de sofrimento e que ela não iria desperdiçar mais suas esperanças. Esmeralda disse que iria libertar ela mesmo assim e lutou com alguns guardas. Dois finalmente conseguiram parar ela. Um segurou ela e o outro veio para cima, mas antes de encostar nela, Tzipporah apareceu batendo na cabeça do guarda e o deixou inconsciente. As duas fugiram juntas. De madrugada, Moises foi visitar ela no quarto. Ela não estava lá. Os guardas avisaram Moises que estava havendo uma tentativa de fuga na prisão e acharam que ele ficaria interessado porque tinha haver com aquela escrava que ele pessoalmente pediu para prender. Ele avisou aos guardas para não machucarem Esmeralda e ficou na porta da prisão para caso de resistência. É claro que os guardas avançaram muito mais em Tzipporah do que em Esmeralda. Na fuga, um guarda pegou Tzipporah e brincou com uma pistola em sua orelha, mas Esmeralda puxou uma tocha e deu na cabeça dele, assim como Tzipporah fez com o outro guarda.

Tzipporah quase morreu. Fugiram. Moises atirou na Esmeralda, disse que ela deveria amar ele e estava prestes a matar Tzipporah. Tzipporah conseguiu arrancar a arma dele e atirar. Conseguiu fugir dos guardas para o deserto, onde ficou livre.

FIM!


End file.
